


The Gift Of Christmas

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Changing Seasons [11]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: A bit out of season to be posting a Christmas fic but this is the next one in the series, (sorry).





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit out of season to be posting a Christmas fic but this is the next one in the series, (sorry).

“Thanks for coming along, I know it’s not really your sort of thing.”

“No, thank _you_ , James, it was all really rather lovely and just my kind of service, nice and short!”

Hathaway laughed softly.

“I might not be much of a churchgoer, bonny lad but even I have to admit, there’s something special about the place at Christmas.”

“And going to the midnight service has freed me up for the preparation of all my culinary delights.”

“And given me the opportunity to walk you home on this rather beautiful night.”

“It’s rather cold though isn’t it?”

“Well it _is_ winter, James.”

“Well the sooner we get home, the sooner I can slam the bird in and we can be relaxing in front of the fire with a brandy apiece.”

“How long’s the bloody thing got to cook for for heaven’s sake, man?”

“Well I’ve never cooked poultry in the range before so I’m not taking any chances with it. A good long slow cook with plenty of basting and it should come out perfectly.”

“I don’t know why you needed to get such a big one. That thing would feed most of the Oxfordshire Police Department!”

“Fortunately, none of them are invited, but I’ll warrant you’ve never tasted my turkey sandwiches, turkey curry, turkey casserole …”

“Okay, I get the picture, lad!” laughed Lewis. “Indulge me for just a moment and then we’ll be off home.”

“Indulge you, Sir?”

“Aye indulge me, Inspector!” said Lewis pulling Hathaway into a nearby alleyway.

The kiss was as sweet as the first one they had shared more than a year before. A thousand kisses had passed between them since and they still never tired of the practice.

“Happy Christmas, James,” murmured Lewis softly kissing him once more.

It was a beautiful Christmas morning reminding Robbie Lewis of some of the better ones he’d shared with Val and the kids. So many Christmases had been spoiled by call-outs and he feared that history might repeat itself until Hathaway put his mind to rest.

“We’ve been on standby for the last four years so are naturally bottom of the rotation anyway and Jean assured me that we wouldn’t be called. She said she’d attend herself before even thinking of calling us.”

“Wow that was good of her!”

“It’s our first Christmas together, she wants it to be special for us.”

In fact, Jean Innocent knew just _how_ important this Christmas was to Hathaway and wouldn’t have thought to call him out in a million years. The aroma of the roast was starting to smell wonderfully promising though Hathaway was becoming rather skittish.

“Relax, James, it’s just dinner! You’ve timed it all to the second, what could possibly go wrong?”

“Sorry, I just want everything to turn out perfectly that’s all.”

“It already is, man. You’re here, I’m here. There’s nothing else I need to make me happy.”

Hathaway’s phone bleeped and he looked at it with urgency. A brief smile passed over his face before he marched over to his partner and kissed him fiercely.

“Just remember, Robbie, I’d _never_ willingly do anything to hurt you. I just want to make you happy, always. I’m going outside for a smoke.”

Lewis was a bit perplexed by the out of the blue statement and he shook his head resignedly. He could be an odd one, his James, his mood changes as assured as the changing seasons. He also usually smoked indoors without compunction and never _ever_ tried to hide his phone usage from Robbie. Assured that if anything was on James’ mind, he'd be party to it sooner or later, Lewis relaxed in his warm kitchen. James returned looking happier though still excitable.

“Time to open the wine do you think, pet?”

“No! Sorry … I mean our first drink should be Champagne, there’s Bollinger in the fridge.”

“Bloody hell is there? How come I missed that?”

“I smuggled it in before we left for church last night.”

“Bit flash isn’t it, for Christmas I mean? Bet Jesus never had Bollinger did he?”

“As I said, I just want it all to be perfect, Robbie.”

Lewis went collect champagne flutes expecting them to need a quick wash before use. As he was marvelling to himself over the surprisingly pristine crystal, the doorbell rang.

“Bloody hell, who the heck’s that? Do they know it’s Christmas time at all?”

“One way to find out I guess,” replied Hathaway, hovering nervously behind him.

Lewis opened the door intending to give whoever was disturbing them short shrift, before his jaw literally dropped.

“Hello, Da’, we’re here for dinner if that’s alright?”

Unable to utter a single word, Lewis opened his arms to his daughter who fell into them gratefully. She finally surfaced to face Hathaway.

“James,” she uttered shakily before rushing into his offered hug. He enveloped her with his long arms and held her tightly for a precious moment.

“Erm, James, would you care to partake?” ventured Tim holding out a pack of Benson and Hedges.

“Certainly, though I think someone should take the baby inside. Robbie, I suggest that you do that.”

Tim and James took their leave to let father and daughter have their moment of reconciliation.

“Oh, Dad I’ve been such a fool!”

“You’re here, lass, nothing else matters.”

“It _does_ matter, Dad, I hurt you and with no good reason. James is wonderful for you and I couldn’t be happier for you, he’s lovely Dad, he really is.”

“Hush, lamb we’ll talk tomorrow if you’re staying?”

“If that’s okay with you? James said it would be?”

“Of course it is, now let me take a good look at that grandson of mine!”

“Of course and then I want a guided tour of this fabulous new house you’ve gone and got yourself!”

After the fizz had been distributed, Hathaway approached Lewis from behind.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t like to lie to you.”

“Oh and how did you exactly, Inspector?” asked Lewis happily.

“That Birmingham trip, It wasn’t a work thing at all. I actually slept beside your daughter that night if you’re really after my deepest confessions, though I assure you no ‘rumpy pumpy’ occurred. I couldn’t tell you about them coming and raise your hopes in case she changed her mind, but I _am_ sorry for lying to you.”

“I should have known, me being a detective an all! I mean you cleaning the spare room, washing the glasses we never ever use, cooking a turkey the size of an ostrich … oh James, you awkward bloody beautiful man, you!” exclaimed Lewis before tearfully embracing his partner regardless of the fact that they had company.

“Um, excuse me gents!” said Lyn and Lewis looked at her aghast.

“Is this a private cuddle or can anyone join in?”

Smiling, they broke their circle to include her and the three hugged together, reconnected, reunited and finally at true peace with each other. Tim looked on, happy for them before staring down gently upon his baby son. He had never imagined having a gay father in law, but if Jack inherited any of Robert Lewis’ genes, Tim would be a very proud man.  

As Lewis switched off the last of the lights, Hathaway made a grab for him.

“Oh, James I thought my life was nearly over until the day I met you.”

Hathaway kissed his words away and simply replied, “Happy Christmas, Robbie.”

~~~oOo~~~

 

 


End file.
